


Out of my element, out of our hands

by starkind



Series: Three Strong Hearts - A WonderIronBat Collection [7]
Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Iron Man (Movies), Wonder Woman (Movies - Jenkins)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Established Relationship, F/M, Hurt Bruce Wayne, M/M, Medical Inaccuracies, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24775987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkind/pseuds/starkind
Summary: Five seconds not only alter the course of Bruce's life but those of Diana's and Tony's as well.
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman)/Tony Stark/Bruce Wayne
Series: Three Strong Hearts - A WonderIronBat Collection [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726759
Comments: 31
Kudos: 23





	1. Blink of an Eye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First part of this chapter contains mentions of male and female nudity and implied m/f intercourse, though not in graphic form

It had been a weekend filled with the biggest luxury any of them could be in possession of - time and no obligations whatsoever. Tony had invited them to his Malibu mansion from Friday to Sunday with the promise of an overabundance of sunbathing, sex, and soul-food of the various kind. Diana, who had been growing up with nudity on Themyscira was fine with the absence of clothing, as was Tony.

Bruce, however, needed more persuasion – and Diana and Tony fought hard to make him understand they adored him despite (or because of) the many scars all over his body. Once he, too decided to forgo swimwear, albeit with a sigh of fond exasperation, and more sunscreen than both of his lovers combined had been distributed all over Bruce's pale skin, the only challenge that remained was Tony's rampant libido.

Diana had just cooled off in the pool and walked over to reclaim her spot on her recliner when Tony walked by to press a kiss upon a still wet shoulder while she toweled her hair dry. “You are insatiable.” From his recliner to the right, Bruce glimpsed over the rim of his book. “Can you blame him?” His gaze was more than appreciative as it raked over both of their silhouettes.

Diana smiled his way before twirling the towel into a turban of sorts before she leaned back and tilted her head to accept Tony's upside-down kiss. With a leisure stretch, he then moved to sit on the side of her recliner and handed her the bottle of sunscreen. “True that, sweetcheeks. Just like seeing you in nothing but those,” he pointed a circling index finger at Bruce's reading glasses. “Makes me incredibly horny.”

Despite Bruce's light tan, a slight flush crept up his throat. He gave the small smile reserved for when it was the three of them and put the book down. “Is that so.” A seductive smirk on display, Tony got up and strutted closer, giving Diana a generous view of his ample butt. He claimed the same spot on Bruce's recliner as with Diana before and ran a palm from Bruce's thigh down to his knee.

“Sure is. Any more definition to your abs and I'd have to bust out the Parmesan.”

Diana's throaty giggle snort also caused Bruce's lips to twitch, fighting unsuccessfully against a bout of merriment. “There's so much wrong with that sentence, I don't even know where to start.” Tony's even teeth gleamed in the sun. “Then don't and go for a swim with me instead, Hotstuff.”

His voice held an enticing timbre. Despite the suaveness, Diana and Bruce knew Tony still had trouble going for a swim, even years after Afghanistan. Ever since learning of the torture he had endured, they made sure never to let him out of sight, be that around pools or the ocean. Bruce's mouth curled with low-key affection. “But just briefly. I have to catch the jet in an hour.”

Tony pouted as he traced imaginary circles around Bruce's kneecap with its faded crisscross scars. “Work from here tomorrow. You're the boss, you should be having a say in this.” It earned him a rather lenient smile. “And because I'm the boss, I need to be present at the board meeting.” Bruce then slipped off his reading glasses and ran a hand through his non-gelled hair. “Now let's get you wet.”

All Cheshire grin, Tony took his proffered hand and interlaced their fingers.

As they walked towards the pool, he cast a glimpse over his shoulder and found Diana watching them with open admiration. “He's extra hot when he's talking dirty, isn't he, darl?” She folded her arms behind her head and crossed her ankles. “The whole package is.” She had to laugh when Bruce graced her with an exaggerated smolder before he swept Tony off his feet and carried him down the stairs into the water.

Tony reacted instantly, wrapping his legs around his lover's waist and his arms around his neck, laughing out loud. “My hero.” In between joyful giggles, Tony remembered to push his own designer shades into his hair before Bruce lowered them into the water up to their chests. Diana watched them float and kiss while still being locked in an embrace, and with Bruce making sure to always keep Tony's head above the water.

A feeling of love flooded her at the sight. She thanked the gods for being able to live a life as good as this.

~

“Call once you're there.”

Half an hour later, they stood in the foyer to see Bruce off. By now, Tony had thrown over an expressively patterned, golden-black robe which he had haphazardly tied in the middle, thus giving a rather generous view on his upper body. Diana was wearing one of Bruce's black t-shirts which ended barely at her hip.

“Of course.”

After the briefest moment of hesitation, Bruce then leaned in to kiss each of them goodbye.

“Enjoy yourselves.”

Diana cupped his face and let her palms slide down his sturdy leather jacket.

“Not as much as we would with you around.”

Tony sneaked an arm around her slim waist and pulled her close.

“We will try very hard, though.”

A final, rare smile played on Bruce's lips before he left, pulling his motorbike helmet on as he went. They watched him straddle the superbike in one swift, expert move, removing the kickstand and turning on the ignition to which the MV Agusta responded with a dangerous growl of the engine. As always, Tony and Diana remained standing in the doorway to watch him drive off. Also, as usual, Tony gave a dreamy sigh.

“Does he know how hot this is? Him riding a bike?”

He sounded wistful, and his grip around her waist tightened. Diana's smirk was mischievous. “I'm sure you have told him at least several times. And not just with words." He hummed in consent and closed the door as soon as the MV Agusta and its owner had vanished from sight. “Know what's even hotter? Imagining you riding him. On the bike.” Diana twisted out of his embrace to face him, smirk still in place.

Her left hand traveled lower to find Tony's palpable interest. “Why don't we talk about this some more in detail? Upstairs?” Tony glanced down to watch her undo the belt with a deft flick of the wrist, exposing his growing arousal. In turn, he stepped up to her and cupped her bare bottom in between his calloused palms.

“Talking's optional, honey.”

~

Tony's phone rang into the silence of the bedroom an hour later.

Bleary-eyed and sated, its owner groped around the nightstand for his buzzing phone. Next to him, Diana stirred in her semi-daze. “... 's that Bruce?” Her voice was deep and rough and she yawned into the crook of her elbow. Tony squinted at the screen and hummed in a negating manner. “Private number.” He pressed the button and the phone close to his ear.

"Stark."

Diana closed her eyes when he did not speak for a few moments, still mellow from their lovemaking and the light slumber she had fallen into.

“Where? How bad?”

Tony's words and the sharp sound of his voice got her to snap her eyes open. She propped herself up on an elbow and watched him slide his legs out of bed, sitting with his back towards her. “We're coming over right now.” When he ended the call, Diana scooted over to touch his shoulder blade, concerned. “Tony? Dearheart?” In the bluish hues of his ARC, his eyes were unnaturally wide and scared.

“That was Alfred. Bruce got into an accident on the freeway.”

Diana felt her heart beating as fast as back in the days when she had to watch how the plane with Steve on board exploded. Tony lurched to his feet, and she did the same. Suddenly she felt terrible for indulging in leisure nudity and carnal desires, and it prompted her to reach for her side of the closet to dress quickly.

“What happened? How is he?”

They started to dress in the dark, though JARVIS was circumspect enough to provide them with a little light.

“A car ran a red light and caught him. He didn't stand a chance. He's been air-lifted to Cedar's Sinai.”

Diana's mouth felt dry and she tried to swallow in vain. “Why did they call Alfred and not us?” Tony yanked a pair of boxer briefs and socks from a drawer of his sideboard and wrestled them on before hunting for a pair of jeans and a shirt. “Because Alfred's his next of kin, but he's in Gotham. We'll see if they let us see him.” She paused zipping up her denims. “Why wouldn't they?” His smile was terse.

“Because we're not family, Di.”

She clenched her left hand in a fist, feeling the material of her ring cut into her skin. “We are more than family.” Her determination was muffled by the sweater she pulled over her head. Tony's expression was brittle as he stood waiting for her in the doorway of the bedroom. “Here's where it gets complicated, sweetheart.” With a final glimpse back at rumpled sheets and the overall scent of sex in the air, Diana followed him.

~  
  
They took Tony's R8 and made the 30 miles in less than half an hour. At the hospital, Tony worked his charm despite being far from being his usual nonchalant self, and they were given a floor and a room number. As they rushed through endless corridors, Diana caught a glimpse of their rumpled state in the many windows left and right, but spent no time to dwell on such trivialities.

When they arrived in front of the room in question, seeing Bruce on the other side of the window in the hospital bed was debilitating. He was hooked up to several frightening-looking machines, his physique far too frail and still within the white sheets. Also, he was wearing a massive spinal brace around his neck. Without thinking, Diana put a palm flat against the glass surface, her face twisted in agony.

“Can we be with him?”

Tony stepped up close to her until he was pressed up against her side, providing warmth and strength. “Maybe once he wakes. Looks like that might take a while, though.” She nodded, leaning in. “We'll be here.” Their hands found each other and held on tight as they stood and regarded their injured lover, watching the flicker of machines as the only sign that Bruce was still alive.

Soon enough, a doctor appeared, together with two nurses. The nurses headed for Bruce's room while the doctor eyed them. “Are you Mister Wayne's next of kin?” Before Diana could blurt out they were his spouses, Tony regarded the haggard-looking man in his scrubs. “No, but Alfred Pennyworth, who is in Gotham City, called us.” His voice sounded like gravel to his ears and he cleared his throat.

The doctor nodded and motioned at a nearby door. “We have received a fax from Mr. Pennyworth that confirms this fact. Please follow me.” Never letting go of each other's hands, Diana and Tony took a seat in a small office-like room.

The doctor introduced himself as David Morrison, a trauma surgeon and specialist in emergency medicine, and was short and to the point as he informed them of Bruce's current condition. “Mister Wayne has suffered a moderate traumatic brain injury. His CT scans came back showing some damage done to the spinal cord, so we are preparing for immediate surgery as we speak.”

Tony's eyes were dull as he leaned forward, elbows on his thighs, and wringing his palms. “How are the chances that he's not going to make it?” Diana pressed her lips together as the doctor's face did a subtle shift. “Seeing it's a closed head injury, damage can occur both in specific brain areas due to bruising and bleeding, but also if neuronal axons are injured. This type of diffuse damage can't be detected through currently available technologies.”

“So does that mean he's... not gonna be the same even if he survives?”

Tony's voice was low. Doctor Morrison put the pen back into his pocket and sighed. “I'm afraid that at this point, anything is pure speculation. The effects of moderate to severe traumatic brain injuries can be long-lasting or even permanent. Rest assured we will do our best and run a few more scans post-surgery.”

~

The surgery took several hours; hours which Tony and Diana spent on uncomfortable plastic chairs, taking turns napping on each other's shoulder or raiding the vending machine for stale coffee and sugary snacks. Eventually, they were given permission to see Bruce, provided they followed strict sanitary regulations.

Fingers scrubbed clean and wearing sterile masks, they sat left and right of the hospital bed, listening to the monotonous beeping of the machines. Most of Bruce's face was hidden behind an intubation apparatus and the white sheets had been drawn up so high that they hid the rest of his injuries underneath.

Tony sat with tender fingers curled around Bruce's left hand while Diana kept on running her thumb over the cold digits on Bruce's right side. She had never felt more out of touch with her heritage than at that particular moment.

Fleeting.

Fragile.

That was what life on earth was sometimes.

One moment could change everything. Could destroy happiness and turn it into crippling fear.

Diana knew it by now, had experienced it far too often for her liking.

And yet.

~

Bruce Wayne opened his eyes on Monday morning, eight hours after being brought in.

"The final scans showed improving neuronal activity and receded swelling in the area I was worried about."

Tony briefly closed his eyes and exhaled through his nose. "That's good, right? He's going to make a full recovery." Doctor Morrison gave no outward reaction other than flipping to the second page of Bruce's medial history on his clipboard. "He will likely have to start from scratch with a lot of fine-motor skills."

Tony cast his eyes over into the room where Diana was keeping Bruce company. Now that he was awake, she sat and leaned in close, speaking softly while caressing his hand within hers and pressing her lips against his knuckles every now and then. Tony swallowed and tried for a self-assured smile.

"Nothing he can't handle."


	2. Trial By Fire

"C'mon, looking good there, B. One more step. That's it, you got this..."

Tony stood with his arms spread invitingly at the end of the parallel bars, wearing athletic gear and a winsome smile. The focus of his interest shot him a dark glare from underneath sweated bangs and stopped moving. “Leave me alone.” It came out through gritted teeth. Tony dropped his arms with more force than necessary. “How am I supposed to help when you're stubborn as a mule?"

Suppressing his panting, Bruce gripped the handles of the parallel bars tight, making his muscles tremble under the strain. “Then don't.” Visibly exasperated, his lover now put his arms akimbo. “Oh, good, yeah, way to make progress by moping and throw in the towel.”

From where he had hung his head low, Bruce watched as beads of sweat rolled down from his hair and dripped onto the floor. He then raised his head just enough to bestow a blazing gaze upon the man in front. “I am not, I just want you to Leave. Me. The. Fuck. Alone.”

Diana, who was hovering in the back, pretending to do her own workout, very well saw the flicker of honest hurt in Tony's eyes even if Bruce did not, too busy scowling at his non-cooperative legs.

The doctors back at the Cedar's Sinai had warned them that Bruce's condition might worsen before it eventually improved. Ten weeks post-surgery, he was still plagued by headaches and a failing sense of equilibrium which made for a disastrous combination to relearn basic walking movement.

Once it became clear that Bruce was going to be impaired even after surgery, they had relocated to Stark Tower to make use of its state-of-the-art medical equipment and technologies. Tony had wanted to build an exoskeleton to support his weight and help stabilize regrowing nerves and tissue, but Bruce refused. Fiercely.

Diana got up from her cross-legged position on the gym mat. It made her men glimpse at her. She locked eyes with the Gothamite first. “Do not overexert yourself. Take a rest.” Bruce snorted but released the deathly grip on the bars ever so slightly. Her gaze briefly traveled over to Tony's unhappy appearance. “Why don't you see about lunch.” Tony clicked his tongue and nodded.

“I'm for beef gyro sandwiches with fries and nobody can convince me otherwise.”

Bruce snorted but remained quiet. Tony threw him a gauging glance as if waiting to see if he would speak up, but the moment vanished and Stark thus gave a final nod and left. As soon as Diana sensed he was out of hearing range, she walked over to brace herself on crossed arms against the bars. "He is trying his best." Bruce averted his eyes as he shuffled his right foot forward. "So am I."

Diana tilted her head, trying to get him to meet her gaze. "This is not a contest of pain, Beloved." The snort that left Bruce's mouth was vile. "I'd say the same in your position." She straightened back up to her full height and allowed a stern frown to creep in between her brows. "Wallowing in self-pity does not become you, Bruce."

Her reprimand made him clench his teeth, and when he dragged his left foot too fast and at a wrong angle, it resulted in him losing his balance. Her arms were around him before he could take any harm. For a few seconds, she merely stood and allowed him to lean his full weight against her, knowing she could handle it. Still, Diana saw his tightly-balled fist and turned her head to be able to press a kiss to his sweated temple.

"Enough for today. Let's take a shower."

~

Later that same evening, when Tony had holed himself away at his workshop and Bruce was out like a light after another fruitless session at the bars, Diana stole away onto the tower's roof and reached for the StarkPhone Tony had customized for her.

“JARVIS?”

“Your Highness?”

“Can you try to find a way to travel to a remote, hidden island if I only have a few pointers?”

“Please enter your search parameters.”

Diana drew her knees close to her body and began to type onto the thin display. Once she had pressed 'enter', a loading beam appeared.

“The route is being calculated. Estimated time of calculation: 1.5 hours.”

With a sigh, Diana put the phone aside, her chin upon her knees, and waited as she stared out into the skyline of New York.

~

Being back on Themyscira felt odd to Diana, especially going back alone. She had not told her lovers about the destination and made up a business trip to Europe to avoid preliminary discussions. Upon arrival, she was immediately taken into her old home with more wary caution than she expected. Even her mother remained frosty upon their reunion, so Diana cut right to the chase.

“Mother, I am in dire need of your assistance.”

Queen Hippolyta took in her daughter's distraught features, her unusual attire, and clasped her hands behind her back. “I take it this is about your mortals?” Diana swallowed and nodded at the same time. “One of them has been in a grave accident. Modern healers have been unable to help him. But I know we can! You must allow me to bring him to Themyscira for a complete physical healing.”

The queen's cloak rustled as she strode towards the open balcony. “I have never told you about the rule of the old order: If an Amazon leaves Themiscyra, she gets announced a deserter and shall be exiled forever.” Hippolyta turned to watch the confusion on her daughter's face. “And yet I have let you go, mended the rules for you to be able to find your way in the world of men."

Diana averted her gaze and stared at the beautiful ornamented tiles on the floor. Her mother's voice filled the air again. "There has not been a day in which I have not feared you would become corrupted by them and their barbaric way of living.” At the audible disgust, Diana raised fiery eyes. “I have not changed my ways, far from it. I defeated Ares. I saved a lot of lives. And I have learned so much from them, no matter the gender.”

Her tone was sharp, almost petulant. Hippolyta threw her a look of mild reproach. “Haven't I warned you that your choice would become the biggest sacrifice? And now you expect to come back and find your privileges still intact? My daughter, while I revel in your sight, I thought you knew better.” Diana shook her head. “I don't want any privileges, I want your help! And if it means that I will be in your debt, then I accept!”

“All this for a mere human being?”

Eyes brimming with tears of despair and anger, Diana gritted her teeth and forced herself to look at her stone-faced mother. “I will do whatever it takes if it means that he gets his old life back.” Queen Hippolyta regarded her daughter for a long time until she turned, hands coming to rest on the parapet surrounding the balcony. “It is your duty to ensure the longevity of your heritage. As a future queen, you need a spouse.”

Diana's face did a certain, peculiar twist before she willed it to be demure.

“As you wish, mother.”

Queen Hippolyta turned around to pierce her with an austere gaze.

“Your visitor will not cause any harm and be gone as soon as the ritual is done.”

Diana inclined her head.

“Of course.”

~

“This is not the sort of trip I've expected when meeting the in-laws.”

Tony's voice came out muffled and Diana craned her neck from where she sat at the controls of the Quinjet. “Trust me on this.” Her eyes fell onto Bruce's sedated form next to him. To spare him the agony of the possibly bumpy ride, he had agreed to take medication and spend the trip in horizontal. Tony tore his eyes away from Bruce's still features to grace her with a brave smile.

“We both do.”

Navigating through the mists that shrouded Themyscira made the landing process as hard as the first time, but Diana felt secure behind the controls and brought the aircraft safely down to the ground. A small delegation surrounding Queen Hippolyta was waiting for them at the shoreline when the hatch of the Quinjet lowered slowly onto the wet sand.

Tony squinted at the brightness, slipped on a pair of shades, and tried for his most dazzling smile as he indicated a bow.

“Ma'am. Pleased to meet you. Name's Tony Stark. Allow me to say this is a beautiful island, only surpassed by the beauty of your daughter.”

Hippolyta looked at him as if he had two heads and remained silent. Tony hummed under his breath and slightly twisted to look at Diana.

“Does she understand what I'm saying? I can do ASL if I have to. Or Braille, but for that, I'd have to-”

“She understood you quite well.”

The queen's voice was dry.

“She merely marvels at the audacity of a male jester shorter than her mare.”

Giggles from the Amazons behind the queen erupted. Diana threw her mother a look that spoke of a distinct warning but Tony's grin persisted as he slipped off his pair of sunglasses. “I prefer the term vertically efficient, for starters, but on the other hand, I've been told I was hung like a horse.” Diana bit her lip, hoping her mother and sisters would not understand Tony's innuendo.

As if to prove a point, Tony reached out to take and interlace her fingers with his, raising their joint hands and kissing the back of hers while holding eye contact with the Amazonian leader. The queen frowned, but her eyes then traveled over to the prone figure on the gurney behind them as Bruce started to show signs of coming around. “Why are there two of them?”

Diana stepped forward while Tony turned around to calm their lover down. “The three of us are bonded, so we shall face this situation together. I will explain once he is taken care of.” Hippolyta's mouth was set at a stern angle, but eventually, she made a gesture towards her guardians and warriors. “Bring him into the healer's halls. Call for Epione.”

~

Epione, the Amazons' chief healer, was a brown-haired, quiet woman, roughly about Diana's height, though heavier and with a set of freckles on her nose. She instructed them inside her room and left them there to gather the needed utensils for the upcoming procedure. A soft cough erupted from the linen-covered cot. “...'s there water?"

A fever had risen due to the strain of the travel and the change of climate, leaving Bruce drained and semi-conscious. Diana, who knelt aside, gently dabbed at his brow with a cool rag. “Of course, Beloved.” She glanced at Tony, who stood with his arms crossed, and motioned for him to fetch a cup from a nearby table.

Tony's expression spoke of concern, both at the hygiene standards as he fumbled with an amphora, and at the sweated countenance of their lover who had closed his eyes again and was breathing in a shallow manner. He watched Diana support Bruce's upper body as he gentled the cup to his lips and ease some liquid in. “If they don't do something soon, we should head home and get him to a hos-”

The door in the back opened and clicked shut, and the healer entered in a fresh white linen dress. For a few moments, Epione simply stood and inspected her strange patient with reluctance. “Is he disease-free?” Despite his agony, Bruce's face morphed into indignation, brows furrowed as he blinked up at Diana. “...wha-?" Diana threw him a look that seemed to say 'Hush, now' and nodded.

“I attest for it.”

It was with visible skepticism that Epione then stepped forward and clapped her hands once. “I need you to leave before we begin the procedure. It will not take long. I will let you know once I am done.” Diana cast Bruce a smile meant to be reassuring before she leaned in to cup his face. “Our hearts are with you all the time. Be strong.” After she had kissed him on too warm, feverish lips, Bruce attempted a strained smile.

“... L-love you. Both.”

Tony's face appeared over Diana's shoulder and he reached out to brush his palm against Bruce's slightly stubbled cheek.

“Same, B. Same.”

~

Outside the room, four Amazonian guards approached them. “Princess, your mother requests your presence.” Diana and Tony shared a look before his mouth slowly curved up on one side. “Yeah, so I just... check out the scenery I guess?” He glimpsed at the two armor-clad women towering over him and their stern expressions. One of them stepped forward and addressed Diana.

“The Queen requested him not to wander around alone.”

Diana was about to protest when Tony put a hand on her arm.

“It's cool, darl. No prob at all. I could use a tour guide. Or two.”

She saw he was doing his best at displaying a confidence he did not feel to stop her from worrying. Her eyes found those of the guard again. “Make sure he is treated comfortably and his wishes are seen to.” The Amazons looked like they wanted to object, but since Diana outranked them, they inclined their heads. Tony pushed his hands into the pockets of his pants and rocked back and forth on his heels.

“Alright, ladies, lead the way. Where's the best place to catch some sun?”

They walked away with him in their midst, and Diana tried to quell the uneasy feeling of leaving him alone.


	3. Storm, weathered

In another room at the top of the Amazons' fortress, Queen Hippolyta was pacing alongside the huge wooden table Diana remembered from growing up. She had carved her initials into one leg with a dagger and was sent to bed hungry that evening. Once she had closed the door behind her, her mother stopped and threw her a grave look.“You remember that many Amazons died when men discovered our island.”

Diana swallowed, thoughts going back to the time Steve Trevor appeared on Themyscira and the destruction that had followed. She forced herself to hold her mother's stern expression. "I am aware." Hippolyta inclined her head. "Since you brought two of them here on your own volition - how is your relationship with these mortals?" Diana reached up to run a hand over the slim band made from platinum on her left finger.

“We have been wedded six moons ago.”

Her mother's eyes narrowed at the corners. “Which one is your betrothed? I hope it is the injured one, not the cocky-smiled jester in garish clothing. Even though both of them are not worthy of you, being commoners. And men.” Diana's fingertip felt for her wedding band again. It held two identical diamonds. “Both of them.” The queen mumbled something under her breath that sounded like a Themysciran expletive.

Diana chose to remain silent.

Eventually, Hippolyta inhaled. “Has the marriage been... consummated?” A slight flush spread out over Diana's cheeks and she nodded, eyes traveling down to the floor. Before Hippolyta got to speak up once more, there was a knock on the door, and Epione entered the room. “My Queen, my deeds are done.” Anxious, Diana glimpsed over to where Tony was escorted into the hall as well. She moved over and took his hand.

“How is he?”

Epione glimpsed from Diana to Hippolyta. “I couldn't use the full healing spell because the mortal man would not have been able to withstand its power, but the effect should be sufficient. It will cause his body to be relieved of physical injury and toxins by becoming one with the Earth and renew growth of broken tissue. Now we wait until it has reformed his body to become whole again.” Diana returned the squeeze of Tony's fingers.

“Can we see him?”

Epione shook her head.

“Not until the next cycle of sun and moon.”

Tony glimpsed at Diana who was quick to translate.

“Not for the next 24 hours.”

~

That night, after a meal which consisted of a variety of seeds, nuts, grain, and fruit, Tony tossed and turned underneath sheets made from animal skin, unable to fall asleep. Eventually, Diana scooted closer to wrap her arm around his waist, resting her open palm against the soft hum of his ARC. "He will be alright. I can feel it." Tony made a noise that sounded vaguely affirmative and reached up to cover her hand with his.  


"And what about your mother? 'cause, honey, I can feel no love from that side, clearly." 

Her fingertips traced the sharp edges of the reactor where it met scarred skin. "Amazons do not have the best history with men invading their island. It is not specifically your fault." He heaved a big sigh. "I'm perfectly capable of adding to that notion, and that's what worries me." Diana leaned in close to nuzzle her face against nape. "I will not let anything happen to you. Either of you." Inhaling deeply, she whispered into his ear.

"But rest assured there is one Amazon who does."

Careful not to bump into her face, Tony turned his head around so that they were able to look at each other in the soft, pale light from the moon that filtered through the window. "Does what?" She traced the side of his face with a finger before cupping his cheek. "Love you." With that, she brought their lips together in a tender kiss. Making soft noises of approval, Tony eventually stilled her wandering hands.

"'m not gonna risk getting castrated for getting frisky with you at your mother's home turf, darl."

Diana threw him a look that had a teasing quality to it.

"We are sharing sleeping chambers, aren't we?"

Tony licked his lips as she slid her nightgown over her head in one effortless motion.

"... point taken."

~

The next day started early at sunrise, with a reveille made from horns that echoed all across the island. Tony and Diana barely had time to wash up and get dressed before they were escorted into the large dining room. Queen Hippolyta already sat at the set table and motioned for them to each have a seat. Tony grimaced at the lack of coffee but did not comment except for politely accepting his bowl of porridge and berries.

"I believe we have another guest at our table."

At Hippolyta's words, Bruce was led into the room, dressed in something akin to a coarse linen tunic with matching loincloth, and with a noticeable growth of stubble all over his chin and cheeks. He was walking all by himself, and the angry red scars from his surgery were gone.

Upon seeing him, Tony and Diana immediately got up and rushed to meet him in a tender hug that soon grew into a crushing embrace as they started to shower him with kisses. From her place at the head of the table, Hippolyta watched her daughter press her face against the juncture of the man's neck while he held her and the other man close in each of his arms. She allowed them a moment before clearing her throat.

"Let us eat."

Once Bruce had inhaled two bowls of porridge and Diana had convinced Tony to try her herbal tea which tasted like some sort of Earl Grey, Hippolyta regarded the trio before resting her eyes on her daughter. "I think the time has come to talk about fulfilling your promise, Diana."

Bruce and Tony shared a look and spoke up almost in unison.

"Promise?"

"Should've known this came with a set of terms and conditions."

Shushing them both with a look, Diana held her mother's gaze and nodded. "I gave you my word, mother." Queen Hippolyta also nodded, paying the men seated left and right of her no mind. “If you are married to these mortals, there shall be an Amazon ceremony to ask the Gods for their permission of this alliance.”

“Sure, why not. Let's get married here, too. Twice the fun and all that.”

Queen Hippolyta kept on ignoring Tony and his jaunty quip as she let her gaze wander towards the Amazon guards who were present.

“Before the ceremony, there needs to be the obligatory battle for the Princess' hand and honor.”

“Mother, no!”

Diana was about to protest, but Hippolyta held up a palm.

“I have been lenient with your choice of spouses, but this is an obligation. One of them has to fight.”

“I will do it.”

Bruce's quiet words were met with a soft gasp from Diana, and a few murmurs of the other Amazons present in the room. Queen Hippolyta gave him a brief nod before she addressed her staff. “Take him to the armory and get him prepared.” Two Amazons taller than Bruce moved towards him and he got up and went along without a final glance back.

“Mother, he has just recovered from his injuries, can this not-?”

Hippolyta shook her head with a grave, regal expression.

“If he wants a place by Princess Diana of Themyscira's side, he shall fight.”

Tony swallowed but said nothing.

~

“What I wouldn't give for a camera right now.”

Tony's murmurs made Diana hum in agreement.

“Think of Alfred. He would have a fit.”

They were sitting in a large auditorium underneath the bright sky, the ranks filled with Amazons who came to watch the spectacle.

Down in the arena, Bruce stood fixating the straps of his battle armor. Although calling it armor was an exaggeration seeing he was dressed in nothing more than a loincloth. It was made from sturdy leather, with a single shoulder plating on his shoulder and some bracelet-like wrist protection. A sheen of oil had been applied to his skin, leaving it glistening in the sun. Tony hummed.

“Alf? No, I'm talking US Magazine. This is straight up fan-service. I've seen enough R-rated flicks.”

His exclamation made Diana snort. “It is meant to make grappling moves more difficult.” When her lover threw her a pointed look, Diana conceded with a smirk. “Okay, and it is pleasant to look at, too.” Tony clicked his tongue with a smirk. “Amazons. Objectifying men since... I don't know when, actually.” Diana nudged his side. “Do I hear complaints?” His grin turned salacious. “Oh, I ain't objecting at all.”

Tony's eyes wandered over to the other entrance of the arena and narrowed. “I'm far more concerned about getting him back in one piece. Sheesh, that's a _beast_.” They both eyed Bruce's opponent who had just entered the arena. She was at least 6'5, with solid muscle and her hair held back by a massive headpiece. Diana inhaled. “That's Captain Philippus. She is one of the best fighters around. I was trained by her.”

Tony gave a concerned hum.

“Not to sound like Han Solo, but I have a bad feeling about this.”

Eying his adversary, Bruce finished his preparations and picked up a handful of sand to rub it in between his palms. Once done, he reached for the hilt of the sword he had been given, testing its weight in his hand and executing a swift, daring maneuver. Another Amazon entered the arena to announce the start of the battle and told the opponents to assume their positions.

In less than ten seconds, the fight was off. After the first clash, both parties drew back, Philippus with a challenging glint in her eyes, Bruce frowning. Only his lovers knew he was calculating the best ways to find an opening or, however unlikely, a weak spot. Their second collision had Philippus wielding her sword and Bruce keeping her at a distance.

His sandal-clad feet dove into the sand for added support as he adjusted his grip on his sword with both hands. The crowd jeered at his defensive moves, but when Philippus attacked again, entering his space, Bruce evaded her strike and managed to throw her slightly off-balance with a counterstrike move. Silence dominated the arena for a few seconds.

Philippus wasted no time to transfer her body weight and dodged his blade. She retreated sideways to use momentum and propel back at him with a fierce battle cry and risen sword. Bruce lunged forward as well this time, leading to quick and heavy sparring with the sound of metal clashing against metal.

During their encounter, Bruce was able to swivel and land a blow behind Philippus' knee which brought the Amazon off balance and send her tumbling down. Instead of bringing his blade down on her neck, Bruce withdrew but kept the tip of the sword pointed at her.

"Yield."

Philippus roared and lashed out to single-handedly deter his pointing sword.

"Ανόητος." [Fool/Greek]

What followed was a swift and brutal combination, and Philippus eventually caught Bruce on the thigh, slicing open skin and giving way to a gush of crimson running down. His leg buckled and he went down but rolled over his shoulder to get back on his feet. Sand clung to his oiled skin, and he brushed the back of his arm over his eyes to get rid of the grains obscuring his vision.

The Amazons on the tribune started cheering for their sister, and Diana and Tony shared a look of concern. Tony's mouth twisted into a grim line as he saw Bruce trying to suppress a limp and fight on. “Okay, that's enough.” He got to his feet and tapped at his watch before bringing it closer to his mouth. “Jarvis, send in the cavalry.” Within seconds, an object whooshed out of the Quinjet into the sky and soared into his direction.

Diana made a move to hold on to his arm. “Tony, no!” He averted it with a quick, nimble hop up on the parapet and threw her an apologetic smile-and-wink combo. “Sorry, sweetheart, but I gotta.” With that, he threw himself off the high balcony, spreading his arms wide. A murmur went through the filled ranks of Amazons, turning into an outcry of both fascination and shock when the whirring object collided with him.

After engulfing him within its spreading confines, there was a clank and sand whirled up at his feet before Iron Man straightened up from his superhero-landing pose. Armor gleaming, he positioned himself in front of Bruce and raised an arm. “Sorry, Xenia, but that's enough roughhousing my husband. We've just stitched him back together.” His palm repulsor started glowing as he aimed it at a baffled Philippus.

Outcries everywhere could be heard, as well as the sound of swords being drawn.

“HE'S A SORCERER!”

“WITCHCRAFT!”

“GET THEM!”

In no time, Tony and Bruce were surrounded by a least two dozen armed Amazons.

“Great move.”

Bruce sounded breathless and exasperated as he got back to his feet, adopting a wide fighting stance, sword clasped tightly within both hands.

“What can I say, I hate seeing you get hurt.”

Tony's mechanically-enhanced voice sounded unapologetic.

They positioned themselves back to back, with Tony's raised arms and Bruce's raised sword.

“ENOUGH!”

Queen Hippolyta stood atop her balcony, raising a pacifying arm.

“These men will fight all the way to the ground and never give up. They seem... worthy enough.”

Philippus threw her queen a glance, and even though the frustration was evident on her face, she instructed all of her guards who had come to her aid to back off as well. The spectators' riots had died down to an overall murmur, and Diana came to stand next to her mother as the arena started to clear out. "He would not have harmed Philippus. His heart is pure. He merely cannot watch his loved ones suffer."

Hippolyta regarded her for the longest time.

“I will see you at the ceremony.”

The wind blew at their hair, and Diana brushed back a stray strand and tugged it behind her ear.

“Thank you, mother. For all that you have done.”

Queen Hippolyta moved to cup her daughter's cheek before she turned and headed back into the auditorium, head held high.

~

Bruce's leg wound thankfully was superficial and had been redressed in a bandage with herbal salve to facilitate healing. He had been given the opportunity to wash up and redress in some sort of Amazon armor that had been mended to fit his different physique. It left him bare-chested except for two large wrist clasps and a metal cap on his left shoulder. A long, red cloak was clasped around his neck and completed the look.

Tony was wearing a dark, Greek-inspired type of armor that had been altered in the chest area to leave space for his ARC. It was was less showy than Bruce's and, from what he had been told, supposed to put more emphasis on the sorcerer-like status he now inhabited. After he and Bruce had enough time to marvel at their appearances, they were led out towards a very steep cliff with a huge pillared gazebo at the end.

It was made from heavy white marble and decorated with vines and tendrils. A shining, cauldron-like bowl stood in its middle. At least a hundred Amazons were lined up around the venue, dressed up in shiny uniforms; many of them sitting atop large white horses. The ceremony was going to be held by Menalippe, the high priestess of the Amazons, who stepped up to instruct the two men where to stand and what to do.

Once Queen Hippolyta had taken up her seat in the front row, the sound of trumpet-like horns announced the arrival of the bride. After being told to turn around, Tony and Bruce laid eyes upon Diana as she emerged from the castle looming up in the back, striding towards them in a long, white dress with a cinched waist and gold-ornamented jewelry.

She was flanked by two Amazon girls who were carrying the long train that flowed behind her. Her hair had been braided artfully and topped by a headpiece made from gold and diamonds which was attached to a long, delicate veil. “The ceremony we've been denied.” Tony's whisper was reverent, eyes never leaving their stunning bride. Bruce swallowed but said nothing.

Once Diana had reached the gazebo, Menalippe motioned for her to stand on top of the marble steps before she addressed the waiting men. “To pledge your everlasting love and devotion to Diana of Themyscira, daughter of Queen Hippolyta, get down on one knee.” Bruce and Tony did as they were told. A tense moment occurred when the priestess procured a small golden dagger from her robes and moved in on Diana.

A small string of her hair was cut off, and the same happened to Bruce and Tony who bore the sacrifice with bowed heads as they were told to. Once all strands of hair had been thrown into the metallic bowl, Queen Hippolyta rose from her place and strode up the gazebo with a torch in her hand that had been lit moments before. She touched it to the cauldron, and a small fire began to cackle inside as Menalippe began to speak.

"We have gathered here to witness these three in a nuptial ceremony."

After lifting the veil from Diana's face, Hippolyta pressed a kiss to her daughter's forehead and turned towards the two kneeling men. Standing in between them, she put one of her palms on Tony's and Bruce's bowed heads. The priestess began to speak. "The Gods who witness this ceremony share the responsibility of watching over this marriage. The blessing of Queen Hippolyta of Themyscira shall ensure its validity."

Words in Themysciran were spoken before the hands atop Bruce's and Tony's head were taken away. Menalippe stepped forward.

“Rise, Lord Bruce, Prince of Gotham.”

She gestured at Tony.

“Rise, Lord Anthony, Prince of New York.”

As soon as they had done so, the priestess spread her arms wide.

“You may now call yourselves honorary Princes of Themyscira.”

Once the queen had reclaimed her seat, the priestess asked Tony, Bruce, and Diana to put their left hands atop of each other, Diana's in their midst. She then gently looped a bright-golden lasso around their wrists. “From now on, you shall be bonded in mind, body, and spirit. Should either of you have vile intentions, you shall speak up now.” The three lovers looked at each other. Nothing happened.

The lasso was withdrawn and Menalippe glanced over their heads at the attendees in the back before she looked down.

"Then let them be joined and let them make those vows which are between them and the Gods, and let us ask, in our hearts, that the Gods stand beside them in all things." A golden cup was presented to the priestess, who handed it to Diana first and asked each of them to take a sip before the remains were also poured into the fire. "From now on, you shall be partners in marriage and a family under one roof. So be it."  
  
At the poignant pause that followed, Tony wet his dry lips and arched a brazen eyebrow.

“Can we kiss the bride now?”

Menalippe blinked at him, then nodded with a benignant expression.

“You may.”

Roaring applause and the sounds of swords banging against shields could be heard when Tony, then Bruce shared a deep kiss with Diana.

~

Later on, when the formal part was over and people were dancing and eating, Queen Hippolyta eyed the rings on Bruce's and Diana's finger as they sat across from her, holding hands atop the table. “Is that a tradition in your world?” Both nodded. The queen hummed, pensive. “Only Diana's holds gemstones. Where are yours?”

Bruce and his Amazonian wife shared a look. Then he gave a sparse smile. “Diana outshines us both. Why not symbolize that.” Diana looked down at the two sparkling diamonds next to each other, perfectly symmetrical. “To me, they symbolize each of my loved ones. Their pure hearts and unbreakable spirits.” Bruce said nothing but squeezed her fingers instead before running his thumb over them like before.

As they sat and watched the festivities unfold, a familiar voice echoed through the night.

“Yo, flygirl, time to switch places. Your sisters are getting antsy.”

They all turned around to watch Tony in the middle of a group of Amazons. He had donned the chest piece and gauntleted parts of his armor to be able to lift even the strongest Amazons on his hands, balancing them above his head with a look of pure delight. Queen Hippolyta's lips curled in wry amusement. “Your sorcerer is becoming quite popular with your sisters.”

Diana smiled over the golden rim of her flute before she took a sip of wine. “He is good at making friends.” Queen Hippolyta leaned back with a slightly scolding if a bit lenient expression. “I hope he is just as good when it comes to making babies.” Next to Diana, Bruce sputtered into his tankard and his wife was quick to gently pat his back until the coughing fit had passed.

The queen seemed amused at the stricken look of both her daughter and her husband and patted Diana's hand. “Why yes, ensuring the continuation of rightful heirs to the Themysciran throne is one of the rules that comes with marrying an Amazon Princess.” Hippolyta looked content as her eyes traveled from Bruce to her daughter. “And since you have chosen male spouses, it shall be an easy feat, no?”

Bruce's expression, although set in stone, held a subconscious notion of utter horror.

“We, uh...”

His mother-in-law put her free palm upon his hand and gave it a little squeeze.

“From what I have seen, your male anatomy seems perfectly suited for the task.”

Mortification manifested upon his cheeks and throat in from of red splotches. Still blithe, Hippolyta took his silence as humble politeness and turned to an equally-mortified Diana.

“Tell me, daughter - the jesting sorcerer, does he come with the same intriguing measurements in flesh?”

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Information on the Amazon characters taken from here:  
> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Amazons_(DC_Comics)  
> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Philippus_(comics)#Diana
> 
> Bruce's fight outfit inspired by:  
> https://i.pinimg.com/236x/13/90/8f/13908f4ed0103f0090e4a7fbd31b89bd--fantasy-photography-spartacus.jpg
> 
> Fighting sequence loosely inspired by the scene from Batman Begins:  
> https://youtu.be/uiaRYQlsjy4?t=75
> 
> ~Wedding outfits inspo~  
> Diana: https://i.pinimg.com/474x/f0/f9/7a/f0f97ae53a4d90bca7e018f41b9c2e67.jpg  
> Tony: https://i.pinimg.com/474x/bd/28/cb/bd28cb1d111b9bce3b9a82e215b270a4.jpg  
> Bruce: https://image.shutterstock.com/image-photo/brutal-ancient-greece-warrior-muscular-260nw-1156191478.jpg
> 
> Tony's "party move" is hugely inspired by this deleted IM2 scene:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KOIZId6Z9CI
> 
> Last but not least: My heartfelt thanks to my muse and the glorious art which made writing this story an absolute delight <3


End file.
